


Fire Emblem Three Houses Awakening Smut

by Ninjaman2



Series: Fire Emblem Three Houses: Awakening [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaman2/pseuds/Ninjaman2
Summary: Smutty encounters based on my AU/Story Fire Emblem Awakening Three Houses. Will feature a variety of Beyleth/Character scenes as well as Character/Character scenes.
Relationships: Beyleth/Chrom, Beyleth/Violet Crows, Beyleth/White Dragons, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/Sumia (Fire Emblem), Chrom/Tiamo | Cordelia, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Inverse | Aversa, Frederick/Liz | Lissa, Henry/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Inverse | Aversa/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Inverse | Aversa/Sallya | Tharja, Liz | Lissa/Sort | Stahl, My Unit | Beyleth/Chrom, My Unit | Byleth/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Fire Emblem Three Houses: Awakening [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628092
Kudos: 3





	Fire Emblem Three Houses Awakening Smut

Ignore for now, I accidentally posted it instead of saving as a draft.


End file.
